Disguise
by fanboy3
Summary: what if percy knew about Annabeth cheating on him before he went on the quest to prove his worth?R&R chaos some swearing


Percy's POV

I stood there waiting for something to happen. Nothing did." Hello Upstart". _Flashback_

Today was the day, today was the day I went on a quest to prove my worthiness to Athena. Yes, the goddess Athena. Anyway, I was waiting for her at the top of camp half blood. A flash of bright light informed me that I had company. "Hello Perseus." I turned around and saw Hestia."Umm. Where's Athena?" " Are you not happy to see me?" she replied. "No of course not!" I said. "Well, I need to show you something before Athena comes". Before I could say anything she waved her hand. A screen appeared, it showed Annabeth and Dan. Dan was my younger brother. He is kind of shy but he is brave when he needs to be. They were at the beach holding hands. Dan suddenly leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry I just, before he could explain Annabeth kissed him back. After about 2 minutes they came apart. "What if Percy finds out?" asked Dan. "Percy told me that he was going on a quest for a god. He said that he would be coming back in 3 months or so. I bet he's just going to flirt with girls she sneered. After that they went back to kissing. Hestia waved her hand again and disappeared. About half a second later Athena appeared." Let's go" I don't know why I went. Whether it was for me to spend time away from camp or a way for me to strengthen my skills. Either way I went with her. 3rd Person POV After 4 months, help keep the monsters in the underworld in control, defeat Ladon, and live with the Amazons for 2 months. Percy arrived at camp right after lunch. "Percy my boy!" Chiron said as I walked into the big house. "Hey Chiron, it's nice to be back." "I suppose you would like to see Annabeth." "Sure, Why not" Percy said looking away. However good Percy was at lying he could never lie to Chiron. "She's at the beach. About 3 months after you went on your quest Annabeth reported that your brother Dan-""-Did something bad to her while I was gone. Right?" Percy finished for him." Ya pretty much. But how do you know?" asked Percy but he was already out the door.

When Percy went out the door Percy POV I went to the Poseidon cabin. As I went through the door of the cabin I noticed that everything was scorched except my bed and the Minotaur horn. It smelled like rotten eggs. In the corner was Dan curled up like a ball. When he noticed me come in he seemed to get smaller and tighter. I picked Dan up and made him sit on my bed. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for what I did!" tears started to run down his face. "What happened here and why are you crying? " I asked. "So you haven't heard?" He asked. I lied and said no." Well on the night that-"he started, but I cut him off. "I already know what happened on the day that I left". "umm ok. So after that day we met up at the beach after the camp fire and well…..you know. Then about 3 months after that. Annabeth told the camp that I was sexually harassing her every night. Then the Hermes and Apollo cabin starting pranking me. Now I can't even go to the dinner without the whole camp glaring at me. Even Chiron hates me". "It's going to be all right. Tonight I'm going to tell everyone the truth" said Percy. Dan POV My brother was finally here. At first I thought he was going to beat me up. I didn't understand, I thought Annabeth liked me. I was happy when heard Percy hadn't heard what happened. Before when I tried to tell people they had already gotten the story from Annabeth. They didn't believe me. After I told him what happened he told me to take a bath and come to the dinner. Percy POV beach when I was walking to the beach I thought about what Annabeth did. The more I thought the angrier I got. First she suspected me of cheating on her so she does it herself. Then she says Dan was harassing her. When I got there she was sitting there looking at the beach."Hey. I missed you" I lied. Me too. Did you talk to your brother about what happened?"" Ya he says he's sorry"I said. Annabeths face turned into a small frown but she quickly regained her casual face. "So how was your quest?"(AN: Annabeth doesn't know about Athena's quest)"Good. It took longer than expected but I got back. Listen Annabeth. I know what you and Dan have been doing every night since I left"Her face turned to shock but then she went angry" I only did it because you were cheating on me too. "Did you even think about other possibilities? Your mother sent me to the underworld so I could prove my worth. Did you know that I knew about you and Dan since the day I left! I only went with her so I could spend some time away from you!". "I'm breaking up with you. Even your brother was a better kisser than you." With that he left her sitting there. At the beach Annabeth's POV

After Percy's Statement I just sat there on the beach when there was a flash of gray light."Annabeth you made the right choice. I knew that spawn was defective. Well this is all the evidence I need to put that spawn of barnacle beard in Tartarus. Now close your eyes" I did as I was told. The same gray light envelop me. I felt my cheeks turning raw. Then fake tears roll down my cheek. I opened my eyes and mom handed me a mirror. My face looked like I just finished crying."Wha-"I started but Mom grabbed my shoulder and said "I'll do the talking "Then we flashed and teleported to Olympus. 3rd POV on Olympus "Father I would like to throw the spawn of uncle into Tartarus."Athena said to Zeus in front of the council. "Why?" Zeus asked. "He broke my daughter's heart. And I'm sure all of you have had trouble with Perseus. Hermes, he didn't even try to save your son Luke who was brain washed by Kronos. Ares, I'm sure you remember when he beat you on his first quest. Father, he denied godhood when you were generous enough to give it. Don't you think we should put such a disrespectful demi god in Tartarus? An:what will happen next? Read and review


End file.
